


My heart will always be where you are

by buckscasey



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Day 7: wild card/writer’s choice.Carlos receives a special wedding present.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	My heart will always be where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I wasted my whole day watching football 🤦 but I still wanted to write something for the last day so here it is.
> 
> Also, thank you so much to everyone who's read, left kudos, and commented during this week, it really means a lot to me.

Carlos was standing in front of the large mirror of his hotel room, he had just fixed his bow tie probably for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes when he heard a soft knock on the door. Strange, he thought, the ceremony wouldn’t start until another 20 minutes and he wasn't expecting anyone. 

“Come on in!” he yelled, not bothering to move from his spot in the middle of the large room. 

"Oh my god," his mother said, walking to where he was and standing next to him in front of the large mirror, "you look so handsome  _ mi niño _ ."

"Mom…"

"Yes I know you're all grown up, I mean, you're getting married today!" María swooned, tearing up a bit, "but you will always be my little baby boy. My piloncito that came into our lives to complete our family," she smiled, pinching Carlos' cheeks.

"I'm actually here to give you something," she said, taking out a small jewelry box from her purse, "I hope you will use it today."

“What is this?” Carlos asked curiously, carefully taking the box from his mother's hand.

"Just open it, baby," María encouraged, a warm smile on her face, "it's our wedding gift for you."

Carlos wanted to ask what she meant with  _ our _ , but he couldn't find the words to say anything once he saw what was inside the box. "It's dad's medal," he whispered after a while, his fingers softly tracing the gold chain.

"Mami, are you sure about this?" Ever since his dad's passing, his mother had worn that necklace every day. She said that it was a way to keep her beloved husband close to her. 

"Of course I'm sure, your dad wanted you to have it," she affirmed, encouragingly squeezing her son's shoulder, "I've just been taking care of it during all this time. I was waiting for the perfect time to give it to you, and I can't think of a better occasion than your wedding."

Maria saw the hesitation in Carlos' gaze like he wasn't sure if he should accept the present or no. She knew she had to give him a little push or else he wouldn’t receive the piece of jewelry that she was offering him. 

"Besides, you know the tradition,  _ algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado _ for good luck," they both said in unison. "And it looks like Ada got you covered in the borrowed and blue department," she smiled, pointing towards the blue bracelet her eldest granddaughter had knitted especially for her favorite uncle. “This is your old."

"Okay," Carlos answered, not sure of what else he could say, feeling too overwhelmed with different emotions, "will you help me?"

His mother took the necklace out of the box and lovingly secured the piece of jewelry to his neck, "your father would be so proud of you, of the man you've become." 

“You think so?” Carlos questioned his voice barely a whisper. His father had died just a couple of months after he had joined the academy, and Mr. Reyes had never agreed with his career choice. 

“I know it,” she assured, pulling him into a tight embrace, “even if he never admitted it in front of you he was thrilled for you, and the great future you’d have in the force. And he wasn’t wrong Detective Reyes.” 

“Thank you,“ he murmured, wiping off the tears from his face, “I think I really needed to hear that.”

"Are you ready for this?" Maria asked, offering her arm to her son, she was really excited to walk her boy down the aisle. 

“I am now,” he grinned, intertwining his and his mother’s arms together.

“Let’s go then, I don’t want you being late at your own wedding,” she smiled again. They walked down together to the huge garden where a beaming TK was waiting for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> We use the term 'el pilón' for that last child that wasn't really expected/planned but most times ends up being the favorite. I just like how it sounds so I added it in there lol. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support in my previous works. Let me know what you guys thought of this one :).


End file.
